Asylum
by Flameboyxx
Summary: Not the prison. Not the madhouse. It's just a new hero, or he is the new villain, he's doesn't even know yet. I mean, he's only 10 years old.


Chapter 1: Birth Of Asylum

"Mom! One day I will be just like Batman and his family! Just watch me!" Rooney said, quickly standing on the coffee table in the living room, hands on his hips, looking proudly at the television. It was on the 6 o'clock news, a report on Batman just taking down The Riddler once again for attempting to rob the Gotham City National Bank.

"Rooney, for god's sake, get off the coffee table, you're 10 years old!" his mother called out from the kitchen. Rooney's 1-year-old sister, Rose, in her arms as she tried to wash the dishes at the same time. "Did your father call and say what time he was coming home?"

"He didn't mom."

His mom sighed as she continued to wash the dishes, just as rose started to cry.

"Rooney, can you please-"

"Sorry mom, I got home work to do!" Rooney screamed as he ran upstairs laughing, running into his room. One his walls, there was not an inch uncovered that did not show a picture of Batman. His bed was in the shape of the Batmobile, the sheets, and the Dark Knight's face on them. His ceiling, a large drawing of the Bat-signal.

Rooney walked over and checked his phone, a smile on his face, but it disappeared as soon as he saw he got no notifications.

_Richie was supposed to tell me when he was ready for some online action. He said he was going to tell me by 5 and its already 6:30_. _Weird…_ Rooney thought to himself as he sat and turned on his PS4. His face kept that frown as he saw that no one accepted his friend's request from last night's game session or the night before, or the week before. Rooney shook the sad feeling and started to play for the night, always that positive thought in his mind.

"Rooney Ryde?"

"Here, Mrs. Grace" Rooney said smiling to his teacher who always seemed to have the brightest smile everyday, glistening with her charming light red hair. He turned to Richie.

"Dude, last night, you didn't tell me when to come on."

"Uh, yeah, mom needed help" Richie said as he turned forward, paying almost no attention to Rooney.

"So tonight then?" Rooney pressed on.

"Yeah, sure."

After a few hours of class, Mrs. Grace decided to let them out to the playground, since the rain in Gotham finally stopped for almost two weeks. The sun was actually out, and for once, in a very long time, Gotham seemed peaceful. But everyone knows Gotham always wears a mask, nothing is ever what it seems, even when the sun is shining.

"Oh Rooney," Mrs. Grace said, stopping him as he was about to leave the class. "The counselor said that you have no session with him today?"

"Nope," Rooney said with a smile, walking out of the room backwards. "I don't even know why I go to him. I mean, everything is fine."

"Well, its your parents that signed you up for it" she said smiling as she watched him walk away, a slight sorrow hid within her smile.

_Why is this counselor thing so important? It's been two weeks with him and all of a sudden he wants to see me more and more. Thank god he canceled our session today, I I was getting tired of him and his stupid question. I bet Batman never had a counselor._

"You look lost there Rooney."

"Oh, hey Mr. Lix. Nah, I was just thinking."

"Don't think too hard, you're still young," Mr. Lix said chuckling a little, walking passed Rooney. "Oh, and say hi to Robbie for me!"  
>Rooney ignored him has he jogged outside. <em>Who the hell is Robbie? Second time he mentioned that name, and always 'Say hi to Robbie for me' or 'Hope Robbie is being good' whatever, just hope Richie is waiting for- <em>

As Rooney rushed out to the field, there was a big circle on the basketball court. As he pushed forward he finally got to see what was happening. Shocked filled his eyes as he ran into the middle, tackling Abe, to the floor. Abe wasn't that much bigger than Rooney, but as Rooney looked over his shoulder, he saw Richie on the floor, lips busted in at least four places. His nose erupting thick dark red blood, a cut under his left eyes, and blood coming out of his ears. For the first time in his life, Rooney felt nothing but anger as he mounted Abe, his fits connecting left and right with Abe's face.

After a minute of nothing but punches to the nose, mouth, and eyes Rooney finally got of off Abe and helped Richie back to his feet. It was then that Rooney realized the cheering of the crowd, his name being chanted.

"You alright?" Rooney asked, as he hold on to Richie, unable to hear a response.

"Who would have thought you out of everyone can kick ass," Johnny said slapping Rooney on the back.

"I'm like a hero now!" Rooney said quickly, and out loud. The crowed heard him and got a little quieter as he said that.

"You mean like Batman?" Johnny said asked, moving to help Rooney with Richie.

"Exactly like Batman! I think I deserve a name, like Nightwing, or Robin!"

Thousands of thoughts were running through Rooney's mind as he and Johnny fight to maneuver between the crowd to get Richie to the nurse, still no teachers in sight to this commotion.

"I GOT IT! You can call me ASYLUM!" exclaimed Rooney, excitement rushed his face but was quickly slapped away by the laughter that followed it from the on looking crowd of Gotham's future.

"Asylum?" laughed Johnny, "What kind of name is that!"

"It's…" stammered Rooney, "Its fearful, its catchy it's…"

"It's completely stupid" laughed Johnny as he released Richie, forcing Rooney to walk into the school with him, the laughers burning in his ears still as he burst through the doors.

As soon as he burst through the doors, Mrs. Grace rushed quickly, two Gotham police officers behind her.

"Rooney! What the hell happened?" Her charming demeanor vanishing right before Rooney's eye.

"It… was Abe… he.."  
>"Never mind!" She snapped, calling the teachers for help. "These officers wanted to have a talk with you.<p>

"Officer John Coaster" said the tall brown hair Gotham police officer, "and my partner, Davis Greenpoint.

"What's wrong?"

"I, we, need you to come with us Rooney, leave your things, this will be different" said Coaster.

After a car ride across four blocks and six avenues, the officers pulled in front of Rooney's house. The rain had started again by that time. But the lights of the police cars around the house were bouncing off the wetness of the streets and homes. Yellow tape blocking Rooney's house, officers entering and leaving. Rooney noticed the Commissioner leaving his house, shaking his head. Rooney tried his bed to leave the cop car, to rush into his house.

"John, we can't let him in, he's only a kid"

"We need, to, it was an order."

"What the hell is going on!" screamed Rooney.

"Let him go" Greenpoint said.

Rooney rushed out of the car, ducking past the yellow tape and ran into a calm house. The kitchen and living room, just as it was last night, his dad's shoes were the only disturbance, as he came home when he was already asleep. He ran upstairs, his room untouched. Rooney knew he had to check, the only place he was avoiding; checking only the places he knew there was nothing wrong with. He slowly left his room and turned right, and walked straight into his parents' bedroom. Tears automatically began flowing down his face; his father's head was batted in with a baseball bat, half of his skull all but dust, brain pieces on the wall and on the floor. His mother's neck was slit, clean and easy. The Knife, however, was opposite the bed. Rooney forced himself to walk, salvia falling from his mouth as he screamed and moaned for more tears, slowly walking to the crib, the silver hilt of the knife, visible vertically.

_Rose…_ Rooney thought to himself, turning away from the crib, knowing very well he can't see his baby sister.

As Rooney turned towards the door, Officer Coaster was there, waiting for him, handcuffs in one hand.

"Rooney Ryde, you're under arrest for the murders of Olly Ryde, Mary Ryde and… Rose Ryde" finished Coaster as he turned the stunned Rooney around and handcuffed him behind his back.

"You..wait" Pleaded Rooney. "I didn't do this!"

Coaster told Rooney his rights, and that was all as he slowly escort Rooney out of the house and into the rain. As Rooney was pleading and scream, he noticed him, watching, from the shadows, on telephone pole above.

"Batman! Help me! Please! I didn't do this!" Screamed Rooney.

"Who is he talking to?" asked Greenpoint.

"I believe he see's Batman" said Coaster as he pushed Rooney into the back of the car.

"Why would Batman be here?"

"Why would a kid kill his entire family?" retorted Coaster.

"We taking him to Blackgate?" asked Greenpoint.

"Nope, Gordon told me to take him to Arkham."

With that last word, Rooney stopped crying instantly.

_It's okay Rooney, they laughed at Asylum, but its okay, Asylum, is just, ASYLUM._ Rooney said to himself, as he smiled and looked at Batman, knowing that the Dark Knight is was still watching him.


End file.
